The Phantom Rising
by Roses Wrath
Summary: Danny is pulled into another family trip to a lake. Not just any lake though. A nagging feeling won't leave him as he hears about strange occurrences with groups of cats. When he is proven correct, and is turned into a cat, what will he do? He meets old friends, makes new friends, and finds enemies. What will he do? Stay with Thunderclan, or return to his family in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone. The new rewrite! It's finally up! Lol, I've rewrote this so many times I've lost count. I've deleted all rewrites. XD**

**Anyways, as I side note, I don't own Danny Phantom, or he actually have a cat, The fist couple chapters are not mine, and Danny can talk to cats in this fanfic. ^^**

* * *

Chapter 1

Danny groaned in frustration as he finished packing his bag. The Fenton family had decided to go on yet _another_ trip. There had apparently been some strange activity at an out-of-state camp-ground involving some cats, and his parents thought that it was ghosts causing the disruptions.

This was that reason that Maddie had told Danny to leave his little cat, Shade at home, just in case it WAS just cats. After hearing that he'd have to leave her, Danny had grasped the small animal in a killer hug, although he was happy she wasn't going along. The main reason he was so pleased with this? Well, he could name two really good reasons. One, Shade would probably try to run off with the wild cats, thus the Fentons would have a _merry_ time searching for her, and two, unbeknownst by his family, Shade was technically his alter ego, Danny Phantom's, cat.

To that point true, she would only listen to Phantom, and not Fenton. No matter how many times he tried to explain it to her that they were the SAME PERSON. Heck, if he wasn't careful, she'd try to get him trapped in ghost mode. Plus, he had this sense of déjà vu after hearing about the wild cats. He groaned again placing his head in his hands, glaring at the floor of the RV. Jazz looked up from her book and over at him worriedly.

"You okay Danny?" She asked, reaching over and touching his shoulder gently. Danny flinched at her touch, having a bruise from a fight with Vlad just last night. Then he lifted his head and turned to Jazz, his sapphire blue eyes clouded with thoughts.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, sure," He mumbled, facing the floor and then muttering, "Unless you count the feeling like I think I know something about these wildcats."

Jazz raised her eyebrows, smirking lightly.

"You mean the story you told me about that cat you saved?" Danny's head snapped in her direction, his eyes wide.

"That's it!" He yelped, recalling the incident.

(Flashback)

_Danny had been heading back home in Phantom mode after chasing Vlad through the country trying to get a ghost artifact back to Clock Work. Shade, his kitten was perched on his head, droning on and on about the reasons why he should just stay as Phantom, while Danny was countering with reasons why he shouldn't._

_Then, out of the blue, Shade screeched and dug her claws in Danny's head a little harder than he'd have liked._

_"Hey! Ow!" He stopped and grabbed at Shade. "Ow! Shade, stop!"_

_The kitten continued to screech until she finally said something that made some sense._

_"The cat! Danny, save the cat!" Danny blinked and looked down toward the ground. His eyes scanned the forest and then the road where he found it. A small tabby cat that had frozen up in the middle of the street._

_He looked farther down and saw a large truck heading towards the cat, and not slowing. Without thinking, Danny shot down towards the road. Shade let out a startled shriek, but didn't dig her claws in any further._

_Danny grabbed the cat and turned him, the cat, and Shade intangible just before the truck went barreling through them. After the truck had gone, Danny returned tangible and placed the cat on the ground. Shade loosened her grip on his head and leapt down to meet the young cat._

_"Hello," Shade mewed. She tucked her paws under her tail, her green eyes gleaming in a friendly way. "I am Shade. And you are?"_

_"Leafpaw….." The small tabby cat squeaked, her amber eyes huge, and she was trembling with shock from nearly getting run over. Danny couldn't blame her. He wanted to say something comforting, but Shade gave him a glare that said 'Back off'. "Are you a kittypet?"_

_Shade cocked her head. "A kittypet?"_

_Leafpaw nodded her small head, eyeing Phantom with curiosity._

_"Yes, all cats that are owned by twolegs are called kittypets. My father, Firestar, was a kittypet once but now he's leader of ThunderClan." Leafpaw meowed, her eyes shining with awe and pride as she mentioned her father's name._

_"What's ThunderClan?" Danny wondered aloud before he could stop himself. Shade let out an annoyed hiss. They weren't supposed to let this kitten know that Danny understood what she had been mewing about. The kitten's eyes grew huge._

_"Your twoleg speaks cat?!" Leafpaw squeaked, and Shade shot Danny another glare._

_"Yes, he's a special** twoleg,**" She said with emphasis to annoy Danny. Danny rolled his eyes and looked away. Quickly she added. "Do you know the way back home little one?"_

_Shade purred walking over to Leafpaw, giving the kit a little lick between the ears._

_Leafpaw was silent for a moment, then nodded._

_"Yes, thank you, Shade and her special-"_

_"Call him Danny Phantom, please."_

_Leafpaw looked a little taken aback, and Danny shot Shade a glare. Shade turned to him, and he could swear that she was smirking at him. "Er, okay. Thank you Shade and Danny Phantom!" Then with a wave of her tiny tail, Leafpaw turned and shot into the forest. When she was gone Shade glared at him._

_"Smooth Phantom," She growled walking over to him. "Real smooth."_

_Danny rolled his eyes._

_"You know I can still leave you here," Danny huffed. As if to add to his point, he started to float off the ground._

_"Alright, fine. Can we go now?" Shade asked, trying to grab a hold of his pant leg with her claws. Danny smirked triumphantly and then landed and crouched down, picking her up in his arms, and taking off into the sky again._

_"You know, if you stayed in Phantom mode forever, we could save plenty of animals and you could keep them all as-"_

_"Shade,"_

_"Yes, Danny?" Shade turned her head, looking innocently at Danny._

_"Drop it, or I will drop you," he growled, holding her out in front of him, and started to loosen his grip on her._

_"Fine."__She meowed, and Danny held her to his chest again, carrying her back toward his home. "Though, you do realize that by staying in ghost form, you wouldn't have to worry about missing your curfew so much?"_

_And so started the arguing. Neither of the two realized that as they flew away, Leafpaw had been watching the whole thing, her amber eyes were wide._

_'He's much more than just a special twoleg,' She thought heading back toward Thunderclan camp. 'Much more.'_

(End of flashback)

Danny sat back in his seat, his eyes once again thoughtful as he scanned the equipment inside the Fenton RV. Surely it couldn't be that Thunderclan that kitten had been talking about. That had been all the way back in that forest, not a lake.

He settled back in his chair.

_'There's nothing to worry about, it's not the same wildcats.'_ He assured himself, but something at the back of his head was nagging at him, and it worried him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Look kids!" Maddie squealed happily. "There's the lake where we'll be staying at!"

Jazz and Danny leaned over the seat, trying to look at the scene before them, their eyes widening with surprise at the sight before them.

"Oh wow! Look at that Danny! It's so beautiful!" Jazz squealed, and frowned seeing her brother wasn't listening. He was craning his neck as if he was looking for something, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to see where the cats live," He replied giving her a glare, "Mind your own business for once Jazz."

He folded his arms and glared out the window beside him. Still looking for any tell-tale signs.

"Danny, I'm telling you that there is no way that the wildcats you learned about when you and Shade spoke to live by this lake. They lived in that forest by the wood mill," Jazz said.

"Yeah, but that was over a year ago!" Danny protested keeping his voice low. "I mean, a lot can happen in a year you know!"

Jazz sighed and reached for her bag, sticking her hand inside and fishing for her laptop.

"Look, I'll check it out on my laptop-," She said, and pulled out a map instead. She let out a groan. "Dad! You forgot to pack my laptop again!"

She glared at the large man who was her father.

"Don't worry princess, it's in one of the other bags in the back." Jack said, glancing over the seat, and then turning back to the road, driving normally for once.

Jazz let out a sigh and unfolded the map. "Look Danny there's the-It's gone!" Jazz Shrieked, and Danny turned to her his eyes wide, rubbing his ears.

"What's gone sweety?" Maddie asked, turning to look at her daughter, who was gripping the edges of the map in shock her mouth wide open.

"Th-that forest! It's been cut down by Vlad masters!" She shrieked again, and Danny ripped the map out of Jazz's hands, staring at the blank space on the map where the wildcat's forest _should've_ been, his eyes wide in shock.

"Oh, well. That's too bad, honey." Maddie said, reaching over and touching Jazz's shoulder. "But, I'm sure it was necessary."

She turned to face the view of the lake while Jazz turned to Danny, eyes wide with disbelief.

"I know what you're going to say Danny and I'm telling you, this lake is just too far for a bunch of wildcats to travel!" She gave Danny a hard look. "I know you think highly of these cats, but the trip would be far too dangerous for them. It's just too absurd to believe."

"Absurd?" Danny snorted, pointing to himself. "If that's absurd, then I'm not half-ghost."

"I'm just saying it's highly improbable." Jazz huffed, settling back in her seat, making Danny roll his eyes as he turned to stare out the window.

_'ThunderClan,'_ Danny thought to himself watching the scenery pass by, drifting off. _'I wonder what it's like, to be in it.'_

* * *

"What do you mean there isn't anywhere open!" Jack demanded, smashing his fist down on the counter in front of him. Danny winced at the dent his father's fist left in the counter. They had reached the little boat house that was by the street that led up to the dock in the lake only minutes ago.

"What I mean sir, is that in this season it just isn't practical for people to be camping out in tents in the forest. It's against our policy we don't let people take the tents out in the fall." The gray haired man at the counter said, adjusting his glasses. "You'll just have to come back in the springtime."

"But I want to see those weird wildcats!" He whined. Maddie held up her hand to silence her husband, looking at the man.

"Surely there's a place where we could park the RV out in the forest-"

"The vehicles are not allowed past this point." The gray haired man snapped. He pointed his bony finger at the Fentons. "Now I highly advise you to some at a more reasonable time of yea-"

"What about that old abandoned cabin?" Maddie suggested. The man paused and scratched his beard for a minute. He looked at the Fentons one more time and sighed.

"Oh alright," He said, at last opening the cash register and pulling out and old key which he handed it to Maddie. She eyed it uncertainly, as if it would bite her.

"Um if you wouldn't mind-"

"Yes, I guess you can take your truck like atrocity through the forest to the cabin." The man sighed "That thing is very old. Plus I highly doubt it will matter much."

Jack was almost jumping for joy as they exited the boat house."

"I can't wait to scope this place for ghosts!" Jack said happily.

"I don't know Jack, maybe it IS just wildcats," Maddie said, smiling at her husband.

"But- oh, alright," He ran over to join Jazz and Danny who were waiting at the edge of the lake by the RV. "Okay kids! You ready to go to the place we'll be staying?"

"Yay," Jazz grumbled "We're going to be staying in an old cabin for our stay away from civilization." She narrowed her eyes in distaste. "How perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wait what?" Danny asked, being pulled out of his thoughts by

"Oh that's right you weren't listening when mom and dad were talking to that old dude. We're going to be staying in this old abandoned cabin." Jazz growled, and Danny cringed, "Its probably full of rats, which is exactly why I will be staying in the Rv for the duration of our stay." Danny was nodding but then he stopped. He blinked a couple of times in shock.

"Wait! I thought we weren't allowed to bring the RV!"

"Well yeah, but mom convinced him that it didn't really matter-" Danny grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Are you out of your flippin' mind!" Danny hissed shaking her a bit. "There are wildcats living out there!" His eyes widened in horror as a thought came to him.. "One of those could be Leafpaw!"

Jazz shrugged him off and rolled her eyes.

"Danny, I told you, there is absolutely no possible way those wildcats you met could be all the way out here." She folded her arms across her chest. "They are just cats! They'll probably know better than to stand right in front of the RV as its coming toward them." Danny smacked himself in the face.

"Of course you don't care because you won't have to hear them scream as the RV runs them over!" Jazz started to push past him but, Danny blocked her way into the RV.

"Danny relax, Shade isn't here," She assured him gently pushing him aside. "Without them you won't be able to understand the animals so get over it! Animals die every day, by us or by other animals." She grabbed his shirt and dragged him into the RV.

Danny watched apprehensively as his father began to turn the RV off the street and into the pine forest. He tried to relax by telling himself over and over again that none of them were Leafpaw, but his stomach was knotted with fear for the animals.

"Um, dad?" Danny squeaked. His father turned to look at him. "Um, maybe driving through the forest is a bit of a bad-"

He was cut off by the ghost radar's sudden beeping.

"Ghost!" Jack shouted stepping on the gas and the RV jerked into motion. Danny and Jazz grabbed the edges of their seats at the sudden movement, and Danny gasped at the sound of trees breaking from the RV plowing through them. Danny and Jazz went to the back of the RV and opened the little window on the back of the RV. Jazz covered her mouth at what she saw. Danny stared sadly at the fallen trees. Suddenly, his heard jerked in the direction of a yell.

"Quick get all the queens and kits out of the camp!" a commanding voice shouted. "We must evacuate in case the twolegs come here!"

Danny could pick up multiple voices in the woods not far from where the RV was plowing through the tress.

"Twolegs!" His eyes widened at the horrible realization. These were the same wildcats he had met before with Shade. He felt sick in his stomach.

"This is exactly what happened in the old forest!" A female voice cried in anguish. Danny covered his ears as a caterwaul of cries filled them. He jerked away from the window and fell onto the floor of the RV, clawing at his ears wishing the cries would stop. Jazz was turning to her brother to ask him something when she saw him on the floor, clawing at his ears, tears running down his face. She quickly went to him and knelt down beside him.

"Danny!" She cried grabbing him by the arm trying to find what was wrong, fearing the worst.

"Make it stop!" he whimpered. "Just make it stop!"

Thinking quickly, Jazz leapt up to the window and pulled it shut, breaking off the wails of the poor cats. Danny continued to writhe on the floor for a couple of moments before he calmed down enough to lay still. Jazz knelt down beside him again and sat him up gently, hugging him in an attempt to calm him. Danny was shaking in fear, his eyes wide with fear, and looking like he was going to be sick.

"It's over." Jazz soothed rubbing her brother's back a little. "It's okay."

Danny sniffled a little.

"Jazz?" He whispered. He had opened his eyes a bit, and she leaned forward and gently ran her fingers through his raven hair.

"Yes, Danny?"

"It's them," He whispered. "The wildcats are here."

Jazz gasped again and Danny nodded weakly before passing out from mental exhaustion.

She kept a firm grip on Danny through the bumpy ride through the forest until the RV came to a sudden halt. Jazz looked up just as Jack bellowed.

"Alright kids, we're here!" Jazz released her grip on Danny and scooted back, laying his head on the floor gently allowing him some room to move as he came to, uncurling slowly and blinking, his eyes hazy in exahustion.

He gave Jazz a weary glance before they both leaned forward in their seats to look at the place they were supposed to be staying, and Jazz groaned, flopping back onto his seat.

"Are you kidding me?!" She groaned, throwing her hands over her face, "That place looks like it's going to collapse at any time!"

"Oh, come on Jazzypants! Where's your sense of adventure?" Jack asked, "What do you think Danny?" Danny shivered a little bit, still traumatized from hearing the cats cries earlier. "Danny?"

"Uh, I'm with Jazz on this one, dad...," He he said, glancing at the shack. Jack let out a whoop of excitement anyways, and hopped out of the RV.

"Come on, then! Maddie, kids we've got ghosts to catch!"

Jazz and Danny turned in surprise at this.

"Ghosts? Here?! NOW!" Jazz shrieked. Danny groaned and leaned back into his seat with a sigh.

"Great, so much-" He broke off at the sound of a soft sound. "What was-" He was cut off again by his father throwing up his door and bellowing ghost. Before jack had taken more than 3 steps out of the RV he fell to the ground and let out a cry of pain.

"Jack!" Maddie shrieked and rushed over to her husband only to have a cat leap at her and claw at her leg. Soon Maddie was on the ground beside Jack. Jazz let out a scream of horror, Danny just sat there frozen his eyes wide with alarm.

* * *

Danny's POV

I could only stare and watch as a group of cats surrounded my parents. My parents were no doubt confused by the cats' attack. I froze when a cry from somewhere else reached my ears.

"Russetfur, stop!"

Quickly, I pressed my face against the glass of the window as a tortoiseshell cat rushed over to the cats surrounding my parents, another group of cats following closely behind it. The cat stepped in front of a russet colored cat, who I guessed was Russetfur. The cat hissed at the tortoiseshell.

"Get out of the way, Tawnypelt!" The russet colored cat hissed, curling it's lip at 'Tawnypelt'. "We need to teach these twolegs a lesson not to mess with ShadowClan."

The cat tried to press past Tawnypelt but the she-cat held her ground.

"And then what? These twolegs will then call for more and then we will have a bigger problem on our paws!"

I was so focused on what the cats had been saying I hadn't noticed Jazz talking to me until she poked me in the shoulder.

"Danny!" She hissed, and I turned to see her looking at me with a look of fear. "You know what they're saying right?" Her lip trembled a bit. "You know what this is about…right?"

I blinked at her and then I gave her a nod. My head snapped up at the sound of a pained screech, followed shortly by a chorus of yelps from the cats. I watched as my dad got to his feet and began shouting and waving his arms at the cats. Through the noise, I could make out the sound of a yowl from Russetfur. Mom only sat there, a longing look of sorts in her eyes as the cats backed away.

"Retreat! ShadowClan, retreat!" Russetfur commanded, and the other cats that had been surrounding my parents backed off as well. Tawnypelt raced after them, only after looking at mom sorrowfully. It was then that another cat's voice rose over the noise.

"ThunderClan, follow me!"

I jerked my head just in time to see a large brown tabby leading away the group of cats that had originally been following Tawnypelt. I noticed that two cats were lagging behind the others.

One was a gray tabby, the other an auburn- golden color. I felt my heart rise to my throat when the name the tabby had yowled registered.

It was the same clan that Leafpaw had spoken about.

Newborn fear for the cats rose in my heart, as I saw my father run after them and began to gain on the two cats that were lagging behind the group. My father was holding a large stick and was swinging it wildly in rage. It was then I made a split second decision.

"Jazz cover for me." I whispered she turned to me and opened her mouth to ask why, when I said as quietly as possibly. "I'm going ghost!"

She jumped as the two rings appeared and split one moving upward the other downward. Once they'd disappeared, I was no longer Danny Fenton, but the ghostly hero, Danny Phantom.

Since I encountered Leafpaw, I had exchanged my hazmat suit for a black t-shirt with a white long sleeved shirt under it, fingerless black gloves, a pair of gray jeans, and a pair of black combat boots with green and white accents. I had also gotten an ear pierced under Sam's request, which upset Jazz to no end, and annoyed her as well.

"Danny what are you-" she started, but I cut her off.

"No time, I gotta help those cats," With that said, I went intangible and went through the RV, as soon as I was in the air , letting the wind whip my hair around. With that, I let myself become visible.

I was going to help them, even if it meant letting my parents see me and shoot at me.

Not that they'd ever get a hit.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny felt a smirk forming on his face as his parents gaped at him, wondering how he'd gotten there. It wasn't long before they whipped out their ecto-weapons and began firing at him. He dodged out of the way of their blasts while keeping one eye on the cats, now forgotten by the ghost hunters, who were to interested on capturing the 'Ghost-Boy.'

The gray one's head snapped from side to side disoriented from the loud noises the ecto-blasters were emitting, and Danny saw his cloudy Jay feather blue eyes. The golden one headbutted his shoulder in the direction of the woods, and they took off running, not even sparing the humans and their ghostly foe a glance watched them disappear as he summoned an ecto shield to protect himself from the onslaught of ecto blasts.

_'Well, that's one problem solved.'_ He thought to himself as he dodged another blast. His parents' aim was off, and he decided that it was enough games. _'I think it's time to hightail it outta here.'_

He ducked as another blast soared over his head, scorching the tree branches above him. Thinking quickly, he turned invisible and flew off in the direction of the way his family had come earlier, leaving his parents searching the clearing for the ghost boy.

After he'd gone quite a distance he doubled back, still invisible and entered the ghost assault vehicle's bathroom just as his parents threw open the side door to the RV.

"Danny! Jazz! Are you alright?" his parents hollered, and Jazz turned and looked around frantically for her little brother for a minute.

She opened her mouth to explain her brother's absence, just as Danny exited from the bathroom. He smiled sheepishly, when all eyes in the RV turned to him. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Um, why's everyone staring at me?" he asked, and his mother and father let out sighs of relief. His mother took off her put down her weapon and walked over to Danny, capturing him in a tight embrace.

"Oh, sweetie for a minute I thought that evil ghost boy got to you,"Maddie said, and Jack nodded.

"Yeah, or those crazy psycho cats that live around here!" Jack muttered, and Maddie turned on him, her violet eyes flashing and her hands on her hips.

"Jack. You know what I told you about that," Maddie reprimanded, and Jack's eyes widened at the thought.

"Sorry sweetie," jack said, and he finally remembered why they were there. "Righto! Lets get camp set up!"

Danny and Jazz groaned. Their parents could be such idiots at times, but at least Danny had saved those poor cats. After the little "incident" with the cats and the appearance of the ghost boy, all hopes for a ghost hunting free vacation were quickly stamped out.

However, for the two teens this proved to have its advantages, they're parents had announced that they were going to go and "set up the perimeter" and then proceeded to leave the two alone in the RV, earning the two some free time.

Danny was resting in his seat, reading one of the books he had though to bring along, while Jazz was typing away at her laptop, on the internet thanks to Maddie, who had so thoughtfully put an internet access point within the RV.

"I really hope that all those cats made it out all right," Danny murmured as he looked over the top of his book at Jazz, who raised her eyes from the screen and met his ice blue gaze.

"I'm sure they're fine. You really should stop worrying, Danny," She stated, and then returned back to typing away at her computer. "You did everything you could."

Danny didn't speak for a moment then he tossed his book aside.

"No, I didn't." He growled.

Jazz didn't flinch as the two white rings erupted from his waist and moved upwards towards his head, while the other ring descended to his feet,changing his normal outfit into Phantom's, and his hair, eyes, and skin tone into their opposites.

"What are you going to do?" Jazz asked as she closed her laptop and placed it down on the empty seat beside her. She rose from her seat and stood in front of her little brother, who glanced out the window at the forest.

"I'm going to make use of the power Shade and Midnight gave me, and I'm going to speak to these cats myself."

Jazz raised an eyebrow at this. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Those cats are probably going to be very jumpy after their encounter with mom and dad today. Maybe you should wait a while before you end up doing something you'll regret."

Danny turned her head and his toxic green eyes met her pristine ones.

"I have to do this Jazz. Those cats were part of Leafpaw's clan. I won't be able to rest until I know if they're okay, and maybe I want to see Leafpaw again," Danny said. "Don't worry, if it'll make you feel better I'll stay invisible until I decide its safe. That okay?"

Jazz folded her arms and looked down at the ground. After a few tense seconds she let out a sigh and nodded her head.

"All right," she said, lifting her head and jabbed a finger in his direction. "But you better keep an eye out for Mom and Dad. Got it? I don't want to have to come running to your rescue."

Danny's face erupted into a grin.

"Yes m'am!" he laughed, giving her a mock salute before he flying up through the roof and vanishing from sight.

Jazz shifted over to the window and gazed out it.

"Be safe." She murmured.

* * *

"Okay, phew convincing Jazz took longer than I'd have liked." Danny murmured, running his hand through his snow white hair. "Now let's see if we can find that camp of theirs."

"It won't be as easy as you think."

"Huh who's there? And how can you see me?" Danny asked, jumping, still invisible.

"Unlike you, I am a spirit who is only able to watch over and guide the living below."

Danny twisted around, trying to find the source of the voice when he spotted it. A beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat was perched up on a tree branch looking down at him with bright, amber eyes.

"Who are you?" Danny questioned, floating up higher so that he was in front of the spirit cat. The cat let out a _'mrrow'_ of laughter.

"If you follow me, it will be revealed shortly."She moewed, bunching her muscles and springing down gracefully from the branch.

Danny gasped and tried to catch her, only to have the cat slip through his hands, as if made of air. He watched her fall open mouthed, his eyes widening as the cat began to race away on nothing but thin air.

shaking his head slightly, he closed his still wide-open mouth, and chasing after her.

"H-hey wait up!" Danny cried, extending a hand after the she-cat, who merely glanced over her shoulder before she faced frontwards and picked up her pace, disappearing in the trees. "All right I'm coming!"

Danny gathered himself and took off after the ghostly cat, mumbles whipped away with the wind.

Soon, the she-cat had decided she was tired of being so close to the ground, and had begun to climb higher into the darkening evening sky. Danny gritted his teeth as he pushed on, speeding up, and followed her.

"Hey, come on what's the big hurry?" Danny whined as he struggled to catch up with the her. She glanced back at him again, but said nothing.

Danny glanced down at the landscape that was passing by below them. He could see the thick trees begin to fan out, and then he spotted a small pool surrounded by rock, which he found himself drawn to. Then suddenly, time stopped for Danny as he started to descend towards the water at a break-neck speed, his body not responding.

He screamed as the landscape continued to grow larger and larger as he neared the ground. The pool continued to grow in size before his eyes as he continued to fall toward it. Not to long after, he landed in the water, which knocked the breath out of him.

Danny coughed as water filled his mouth and nose as he thrashed wildly underwater for a few moments before managing to break to the surface. He then turned his head in the direction of the pebbly shore and he began to swim desperately for it.

Some strange fatigue began to overwhelm him; and he only managed to reach the shallowest parts of the pool before he collapsed into the water, tired and drained from the swim. Danny rolled onto his back, most of his body submerged beneath the water, and blackness began to fill his vision.

"Welcome Phantom," Danny turned his head slightly and he saw the she-cat that had led him to the pool standing directly to his right, her paws tucked beneath her tail, her fur sparkling in the last rays of sunlight like stars. "We have been waiting for you to come."

And with those words, he was submerged into the land of dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny groaned, coming to, and opened his eyes, only to see a pair of clouded pair of eyes staring at him from above.

Suddenly, the previous events flooded his mind, and he bolted upright and out of the water of the small pond.

" Don't trip over your own paws!" someone said in a silky voice behind him, making Danny spin around, and trip on his paws anyways... wait, PAWS?! Looking at hsi feet, he realized that he did indeed have paws, and a tail... and ears... fur too... He finally concluded that he'd been transformed into a cat.

" He won't listen. The mousebrain's too ignorant." another voice said, leading to an argument between to two, who, when he looked closer, were a pair of gray tabby cats, one of which he'd seen earlier that day. Standing, he growled lowly.

" SHUT UP!" Danny yowled, getting the attention of both. Both had their eyes trained on him, and he noticed that one was a she-cat, and the other a tom. " Who are you?"

The tom glared at him with unseeing eyes, which unnerved Danny, while the she-cat watched him with curiosity.

"I'm Willowshine, nice to meet you!" the she-cat said, flicking her tail at the tom. "Don't mind him, he always has a bug up his bug and a burr in his tail."

" I do not!" the tom, looking ticked off, and Willowshine turned to him, her eyes flashing.

"Jayfeather, you know it's true, and don't you try to say otherwise. You're always unkind to others," She sniffed, and looked at Danny. "What's your name?"

"Uh... Phantom," Danny meowed softly, sitting down and curling his tail around his paws.

Just then, a little brown tabby came hurling down the side of the cove, his eyes wide.

"Willowshine, Jayfeather, why'd you two-" The small cat broke off when he saw Danny. "Who's he?"

"I'm Phantom," Danny said, confident that these cat's wouldn't attack them.

"Why are you here, young one?" Another brown cat rasped, padding up next to the smaller one. Thinking quickly, Danny made up a story he could use for now, and that he'd remember.

"I was brought here by the twolegs that are staying in that cabin. I escaped and ran away from them," Danny meowed, using half truths. All the cats nodded, looking uneasy.

"Well, we can't leave him here. Who's taking him to they're camp for the night?" The little brown tom asked, and everyone looked at Jayfeather, who, sensing the glances, glared.

"Why me?" He snapped, and Danny flinched back at the waves of annoyance that radiated off of him.

"Because Firestar will be more, uh, KIND than our leaders," Willowshine stated, looking at Danny, whose heart skipped a beat.

"Fine," Jayfeather growled, bristling as he led Danny up a path and out of the cove.

After a really awkward silence, Danny decided to break it by saying something.

"Uh, thanks...," he mumbled, and Jayfeather huffed.

"For what?" he meowed, and Danny was surprised at the lack of a snarl in his voice.

"For letting me stay the night in your camp." Danny meowed, trotting to catch up to Jayfeather.

Suddenly, the gray tom stopped, and Danny ran into him, making both of them roll down a really inconveniently placed hill. When they came to a stop, Danny realized with a start that Jayfeather had landed on top of him.

"Uh...," Danny started, and Jayfeather scrambled off of him, embarrassment rolling off of his pelt in waves. "Sorry. I didn't mean too run into you."

Jayfeather just huffed and continued on, and soon they were in a forest, and running. Danny was afraid that Jayfeather would run into the trees, but the sleek gray tom didn't have any problem, and in no time, they had slowed to a stop at a bramble tunnel.

"This is it," Jayfeather meowed, walking in, and Danny followed, overwhelmed at the smell radiating from further in.

This was Thunderclan.


	6. Chapter 6

Breaking through the brambles, Danny stumbled into a well-worn clearing surrounded by dens of sorts, all of which had sleeping cats in them. Jayfeather trotted towards a large boulder near the center of the clearing, and poked his head into the crack in the side. There was murmuring, and Jayfeather motioned with his tail for Danny to come closer, and then slipped in.

As Danny got to the entrance, he stopped.

"Come in, Phantom," A ginger tom meowed from inside, his emerald green eyes flashing in the moonlight that protruded through the vines that covered the opening.

Stepping in, Danny padded to Jayfeather, and sat, wrapping his tail around his paws again like the tortoiseshell did. Looking at the ginger tom as he stood, and flinching back as he padded forwards.

"I hear you have escaped the twolegs that brought you here," The tom, who Danny figured was Firestar, meowed, and Danny nodded, his ears twitching. "Did you not like it with them?"

Danny snorted at this.

"Not at all. They were obsessed with these things called ghosts. They're kits were alright, but one of them was... odd," Danny meowed, earning the attention of both cats. Firestar looked at him closely before seemingly deciding something.

"Would you like to join Thunderclan?" he asked, and Danny shot up strait, now blue and green eyes wide.

"You would let me?" He squeaked, totally forgetting his family for the moment. The Thunderclan leader let out a _'mrrow'_ of amusement, and nodded, his eyes sparkling.

"You look strong. A good asset to the clan. And, you seem eager enough. But I will warn you, if you are to join, you will have to train as either a warrior or a medicine cat. Whichever seems to suit you best," Firestar meowed, and Danny bristled in excitement.

"It seems that he doesn't really care about that, Firestar," Jayfeather meowed, seemingly glancing at the younger cat. Firestar nodded.

"Very well. You can stay in the medicine den with Jayfeather until morning, and I will make the announcement," Firestar decided, and both Jayfeather and Danny nodded, leaving Firestar.

Jayfeather led Danny to a tree across the clearing, and inside, where there was two nests, one of which Jayfeather motioned for Danny to use, and one in which he curled up in.

Danny padded to the unused nest, and curled up in it, curling his tail over his nose in contentment, and drifting to sleep, where dreams invaded his mind.

* * *

_A small, cozy den surrounded him as he opened his eyes to see a lithe she-cat with ginger fur and lavender eyes looking at him with proud eyes. Another cat, similar to the she-cat next to him padded into the den, her bright blue eyes shining._

_"Hello Shadekit. You've opened your eyes, I see," The blue-eyed cat purred, looking at the other. "Flowereye, do you need anything?"_

_"No, I'm fine Skypaw," Flowereye purred, and Danny, no, Shadekit curled up and drifted off again._

* * *

_Shadekit stumbled after Flowereye and Skypaw, along with a lithe black tom with bright yellow eyes. As he stumbled again, Skypaw caught him and carried him to a cove with a small pool that was fed by a small stream._

_Looking up at the tom and Flowereye, he turned his gaze around to the three in confusion._

_"Are you sure Flowereye?" The tom asked, yellow eyes glinting in sorrow._

_"Yes Ravenpaw. I'm sure. We traveled all this way under starclan's gaze. The prophecy meant the three of us. I'm sure of it. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have traveled this far," Flowereye meowed, nuzzling the tom. "Besides, they said that they'd worked out something so that I didn't have to worry about Skypaw and Shadekit in the twoleg world. They'll store their memories until they're ready to know."_

_Nodding, Ravenpaw walked over to the two younger cats, licking each one on top of their heads._

_"Behave, you two." He said, and with that, Darkness surrounded them._

* * *

_Danny laughed as a small black kitten with dark blue eyes jumped into his arms, a bow around it's neck._

_"What will you name her?" Maddie asked, smiling softly at her son._

_Danny stilled, and then smiled widely._

_"I'll name her Shade. Her fur's black, so it fits," Maddie's eyes widened slightly, and then she smiled again._

_"That's a perfect name for her," Maddie said, and Jack laughed, his eyes a bit darker than usual, his laugh more forced. Jazz smirked over her book, and soon went back to reading it._

* * *

_Maddie watched longingly as Thunderclan retreated into the forest, Tawnypelt looking back at her old friend before disappearing deeper into Shadowclan territory, while a broad shouldered cat also looked back, his amber-yellow eyes saddened as he left with the rest of his clan as a teenage boy appeared, floating, and distracting Jack from hitting the two cats in the back of the group._

* * *

Danny woke with a start, other memories flooding into his head as a block in his mind crumbled, revealing more and more of his life that he had forgotten up until he was seven. Maddie had blamed it on amnesia from falling off of his bike and hitting his head, but it all fell into place now. He still had questions. One more important than the rest.

Why hadn't she told him?


	7. Chapter 7

Dawn came way to soon, but Danny was content in just laying there until Jayfeather awoke with a mumble, his sightless gaze focused with sleep as he slipped out of the den. Soon, he brought back two plump mice, and flung one at Danny.

"Eat up. I had to lie to get that for you," Jayfeather mumbled through a mouthful of mouse as Danny stared at his.

Glancing at Jayfeather out of the corner of his eye, Danny did as he was told and took a bite, and almost died in bliss. That mouse was most likely the best thing he'd ever ate. Devouring the rest of the small animal, Danny Stood, licking his whiskers and stretching.

Curling back up, he dozed, waiting for Firestar to announce his presence, but that never happened, as he was awoken suddenly by a furious screech as fighting commenced, another scent, strange to his nose, flowed through the entrance. Jumping up, he bounded to Jayfeather.

"Shadowclan's attacking! Guard the nursery!" Danny heard Firestar yowl, and he bristled, turning, and darting into the middle of the fight.

A mousy brown tom jumped on Danny and bit down on his shoulder. Yowling, Danny twisted around, instinctively clawing at his attacker, knowing it wasn't Thunderclan because of the unfamiliar scent. Growling, the tom attacked him again, trying to knock his paws out from under him. A memory flashed through his mind of Skypaw, or Jazz, showing him the same move and how to avoid being knocked over. Jumping up, Danny twisted in the air and landed on the toms back, digging his claws into the brown fur and into skin.

The tom rolled, and Danny all of the sudden couldn't breathe. Thinking of something, Danny relaxed, and the tom rolled off of him, snearing.

"The great Firestar allowed yet another kittypet into Thunderclan? You're pathetic, you piece of foxdung!" He jeered, and Danny leapt up, bowling the tom over and clawing at his underbelly.

The tom yowled and threw Danny off and flew out of the camp. Another couple of cats attacked Danny, and he had his fair share of scratched when the opposing clan retreated. Turning to Jayfeather, who was next to him, panting, he saw a deep gash on his side, and blood coating his sleek fur.

"You should treat that," Danny meowed, ignoring his own wound for now in favor of helping Jayfeather back to his den.

Jayfeather went over to a series of piled of herbs, and Danny saw that he picked up a dried marrigold, chewed it, and licked it onto his own wounds before grabbing a mouthful more and carrying them out to the rest of the clan.

Knowing that he'd need help, Danny grabbed more and trotted out behind him, earning glares and wary looks from the rest of the clan. Firestar limped up to him, looking at him with sparkling green eyes.

"You fought well, Phantom. Tell me, where did you learn to fight?" He asked, and Danny froze.

"I don't know. It just came naturally," Danny mumbled through a mouthful of marigold, and Firestar looked at him proudly before turning to the rest of this clan.

"This young cat left his twolegs after the arrived yesterday, and has stumbled upon Jayfeather, who led him back here. After today's events so far, I believe that he should be allowed to join," Firestar meowed, his voice strong, and leaving no room for arguement.

Murmurs of agreement spread like wildfire, and cats looked at Danny closely before nodding.

"From this day forwards, this cat shall be known as-" Firestar started, but Danny cut him short.

"Shadepaw. I remember briefly before my old twolegs took me in that my mother called me that," Danny meowed, and surprised murmurs spread throughout the older cats of the clan. Firestar's eyes widened.

"May I ask her name?" An older tom meowed, his cream and black fur bristling slightly. Danny took a breath, and meowed clear enough that everyone could hear.

"Her name is Flowereye."


	8. Chapter 8

Outraged murmurs spread like wildfire through the group of cats, some confused, some plain furious.

"Flowereye disappeared in the old forest!" One cat yowled, and Danny looked at him in confusion, before it dawned on him.

"Her kits surly can't be this young!?" A she-cat rasped, moving forwards and in front of Danny, her eyes glittering. He flattened his ears under her gaze, his eyes also glittering dangerously.

After a tense moment, the she-cat backed off, stunned.

"It's Shadekit. He's returned," She gasped, and Danny bristled at the name. "He made it from the old forest."

Firestar looked at him, his eyes glittering as well in the morning sunlight as he spoke.

"Well, it seems that we have an old clan-member back. Shade_paw_, your mentor shall be Leafpool. She needs her first warrior apprentice," Firestar meowed, and a beautiful brown tabby she-cat padded forwards, her head held high as some cats glared at her with a disapproving gaze.

As she stopped in front of him, Danny acted out of instinct, and touched noses with her. Firestar's bright eyes seemed to say that that was the right thing to do, and so did Leafpool's amber ones.

_'Leafpool...It sounds so familiar... LEAFPAW!' _Danny thought, putting the pieces together quickly. _'My mentor is Leafpaw.'_

Leafpaw-no, Leaf_pool_-, led him into the forest after he had had most of his deeper scratches treated, along with another apprentice who's name was Dovepaw, and her mentor, Lionblaze.

The two warriors showed them the territory borders, making sure to stay well away from his parents. Making a mental note to visit Jazz later, Danny followed on, drinking in any information that he could for future reference. He learned that the two other clans that bordered Thunderclan were Shadowclan and Windclan.

Danny stored that information as well, and memorized the scents of both clans. After a while, both pairs split up and Leafpool turned to him, her eyes sparking in amusement.

"I never thought I'd see you again, Danny Phantom."


	9. Chapter 9

**DragonMistress99- Thank you for the review. Um, that slash story was mine, but I had to delete it because of writers block. Lol, I'm SSSOOOO sorry that I frustrated you over that. XD**

* * *

Danny gaped at her as she let out a _'mrrow'_ of laughter, and continued on.

"I never, in my days, thought I'd see you again, least of all as a cat!" she purred, her eyes glinting like fire in the sunlight, and he snorted.

"I never thought I'd see the day that I WAS a cat. Apparently, I already had," he meowed, and she looked at him.

"You know, I heard the prophecy. I told Flowereye, actually. We were friends before she left. Why don't we go visit her?" Leafpool suggested, turning towards the cabin, and Danny followed, dumbstruck.

Soon enough, Danny was sneaking under the RV behind Leafpool, who suddenly wailed and jumped out, batting at Maddie's leg with sheathed paws.

Maddie screeched, but soon calmed down, laughing as Leafpool meowed a hello.

"Hello to you too, Leafkit, or do you have your warriors name now?" Maddie laughed, and Danny crept out, sneaking up on Maddie with silent paws, only to stop as he realized that she had spoken cat.

"It's Leafpool now, Flowereye, and I've come to return your son for a minute," Leafpool purred, stepping back as Danny jumped on his mothers back, earning a laugh as he then sailed over her head.

"Danny? THAT'S where you ran off too! Jazz keeps muttering about something," She said, then her eyes darkened. "You found out, didn't you?"

Danny nodded as Jazz walked out of the RV, and spotted him.

"Mom? Why are you talking to cats?" Jazz asked, and Maddie sighed, looking at Leafpool.

"Think we should take a trip to the Moonpool?" She asked, and Jazz gasped while Leafpool nodded. "Jack! I'm going on a walk with Jazz! We might not come back..."

Jack nodded, and Danny jumped up into Jazz' arms, and scrambled up onto her shoulder while Leafpool lead Maddie and Jazz to the pool that Danny had fallen into. Jazz followed, confused, with Danny swatting her hand away every time she'd try to pet him.

As the sun was setting, they reached the cove, and Danny jumped off of Jazz' shoulder, trotting to the pond, flicking his tail at her.

Maddie turned to Jazz, and motioned for her to follow as she took a sip of the water and sat back. Jazz, Leafpool, and Danny did the same, and they all fell asleep.

The next time Danny awoke, there was two more cats, other than him and Leafpool, and his mother and sister were gone.

In their place was two ginger cats, one with blue eyes, and one with Violet, both looking at him and Leafpool, who were just waking up.

"Mom? Jazz?" Danny asked, and Jazz tackled him, glaring at him.

"THAT'S for swatting my hand!" She meowed, and jumped off of him, and looked at Maddie. "So my name is actually Skypaw?"

Maddie-no, Flowereye- nodded, and looked at Danny, her eyes gleaming.

"I think a visit to the clan is in order?" Flowereye stated, and Leafpool nodded, leading them to the camp with Danny in tow.

This would be fun explaining.

* * *

**I'm going to start using Danny's other name so that I don't have to keep using the name Danny, when he's so OBVIOUSLY a cat. Shadepaw is his name now, so don't get confused. XD**


	10. Chapter 10

The sun was rising as they returned to the camp, and many cats bristled at the strangers, but a few recognized them right away, and were surrounding them with questions almost instantly.

"Why'd you leave?"

"How come you left with your kits?"

"How'd you find us?"

The question's kept coming until Firestar silenced them, and stepped forwards. He looked at them with narrowed green eyes, and Flowereye stared right back with a steady gaze. Both stayed that way for a while until Firestar grinned in only a way cats could grin.

"It's been a while, Flowereye," Firestar meowed, and she snorted.

"It's been MOONS, Firestar," She said, and some of the cats started murmur.

"It has. It's nice to see a clanmate again," The ginger cat meowed back, sitting down as a sand colored cat padded up to them.

"Flowereye, why have you returned?" She asked, and Danny got the feeling that she was jealous of Flowereye.

"I've been sent back to the clan by Starclan," Flowereye meowed back, and the arguments began.


	11. Just so you know, Notes, not chap READ!

Just so you know, I'm rewriting (AGAIN), and adding a little bit of Jay/Danny in there. Since I deleted one that DID have it in there, and upset a few peoples, I'm gonna put that in there again. Oh, and the first chappie is uber long, just to warn you. I decided to put an uber amount of old chappies in there. XD 


End file.
